


Safe In Their Arms

by Figment81



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-shot from Abby's POV as she ponders her relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In Their Arms

Abby had never needed much sleep. When she was alone she got up and did something once the few hours she slept were over but when she was with them she relished the feeling of being held in their arms. She had always been attracted to strong women and she'd never felt as safe as when she'd slept in Kate's arms for the first time. That was over far too soon and with her gone Abby thought she'd never feel safe again. It had taken her a long time to get over Kate, too long. In time she'd let Ziva into her life and her bed and found what she was looking for in her arms again. Even though Ziva was physically smaller than Abby she radiated protection. They'd had their ups and downs but Abby still ended up lying in her arms on a regular basis.

Kate and Ziva had a lot in common once you got past the more obvious differences. Both were strong, powerful women who risked their lives to put the bad guys away. Both flirted shamelessly with Tony despite having no interest in him and neither were able to admit to the outside world that they spent their nights in Abby's bed.

Lying peacefully in Ziva's embrace Abby wondered if it was her. Would they be different if they were with another women. Was it too much to not only admit they were with a woman but someone as out there as her or was she just attracted to women so deep in the closet they may as well be in Narnia! Sure Ziva had joked with Tony about being bisexual but was surprisingly defensive if anyone got too close to the truth.

After Kate, Abby had sworn she wouldn't be anyone else's dirty little secret but she'd found herself in the same position again. She should be stronger, finish this, find someone who's willing to be in a proper relationship but she knows she'll never do that because she's never felt as safe as in their arms.


End file.
